The Seth Cohen of Your Life
by oc.i.luv.u
Summary: This is the story of Summer's POV of her life now in The O.C. Ok, I admit that was a tiny bit cheesy, but...just read it!
1. Chapter One

**The Seth Cohen of Your Life**

Hey! This is my first fanfic but I've been here a long time! Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer: I own The OC. Ok, maybe on DVD, but isn't that all the same thing? Kidding!

I own nothing....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well... you have to start somewhere, huh? This takes place where the show is right now... but from Summer's POV

Seth Cohen was my first. My first real kiss- or what I believe- my first real boyfriend, the first person I could spill my heart to even if I didn't want to. He just has that effect on you. I mean, come on! I lost my virginity to him! Lots of guys are hot, most are cute, intelligent, and rich in this town. But some are like Seth Cohen. The goofy, stealth, curly- haired, skateboarding, cute-smiling, little "boy-growing-into-a-man" routine that sometimes gets you. And your heart.

But life is definitely _not_ perfect. And those cute little boys sail off in their cute little boats to leave their therapy- ridden girlfriends to fend for themselves. And then everything escalates down to drinking and crying and different, more handsome, daddy-approving boyfriends.

It's not like I'm saying I didn't like the period where me and Seth were together, even if I say I hate him, or I make death threats, or that I wish I had a time machine so I could go back in time and never go out with him in the first place...

I am just saying I really enjoyed the time we had. Ok, that's not entirely true. I thought I loved him. From when he stood on that coffee cart and basically declared his 'eternal love' for me. I really, deeply believed him. And at the wedding, when we were sitting on the grass, _assuring_ him I would be there, I knew we would make it. But when people like each other, or love each other or whatever, they think extremely stupid things. Like that boy will never leave you.

So, after about a month or two, I get a new boy. Fresh meat. Actually, it isn't like that with Zach. He's....he is nice. To me. He doesn't ramble on and on about super heroes or zombies fighting ninjas, and he DEFINITELY does not have issues with my dad. In fact, my dad cannot get enough of him. I don't have to jet to Vegas because he's kissing a hooker, or dance with him to a romantic song on a record to 'start over' because we were taking things too fast, or kiss him on the hood of my car, or dress up as Wonder Woman. Well, come to think of it, the closest thing Zach has done next to crazy is punching Seth at the SnO.C. And he said it was a first for him.

I need closure. I need to start my life after Cohen. But that doesn't mean I can't one day meet him again. Because, if I had it my way- which pretty much goes to plan most of the time; mostly- I would run into Seth at college or something and we would be old highschool sweethearts and live happily ever after.

But right now, I am happy with Zach. And somewhere in the future, I will get the perfect guy.

Besides, it's not every day you meet the Seth Cohen of your life.

Like or not? Post your thoughts....


	2. A Glimpse

Hey guys! Thanks SO MUCH for the fantastic reviews! I seriously didn't expect them to be that good.....Thanks again! Sorry that the first chapter was so short, I realized that AFTER I posted it. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Yeah. Yeah, rub it in. I own nothing concerning The OC

I really wanted to go back in time. And I know I said I wanted a time machine so I could forget Seth Cohen, but in actuality I wanted more than anything to go back to the day of the Julie Cooper/Caleb Nichol "unholy" union. When Seth was sitting on the grass looking out into the OC's multi-million dollar mansions and pristine beaches. I sat down next to him saying, "Found you.... I thought you'd be stuffing cocktail weenies in your pockets..." or something stupid like that.

If I would have been smarter like a normal person I would have seen in Seth's eyes that this was pretty much closure for us. And I would have picked a much different statement if I had known that was the last moment for Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen.

But how could anyone have known Cohen would run away? I mean, he ran away to _Luke_, of everyone in the world. Yeah, sure, he talked about sailing to Tahiti but I never actually thought he'd _do_ it.

And then he comes back and has the _nerve_ to a.) try to have me forgive him b.) end up kissing me at a concert and c.) then tells me he can't be friends with me.

Although, I guess, we never really were friends. At the beginning of this debacle, I tried to hit on Ryan, for like, a second. Then he became "friends" with Marissa. Then there was the triangle with me, Anna, and Cohen. And then a coffee cart and some rumpled bed sheets later, we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

And, as I think about it now, how long did we really go out for? Three months? Maybe four? Even though we slept together, he _did _run after Anna to the airport. And I understood.

But it was still in the back of my mind, at nights when I couldn't sleep...because I was thinking about Cohen.

And I broke up with him because of my dad, and he kissed a hooker. But eventually I understood.

And there was that thing with Grady Bridges from "The Valley."

And _he_ understood.

Seth could realize things before I could. Things about us. About the world. About people. But mostly he understood me.

And I thought I almost had him figured out. Because he was a keeper. Was. Then he disappeared.

And I was alone.

But not for too long; I did have Coop. For awhile. Until she started drinking, or at least when I realized she started drinking heavily. And then Zach came along. And I discovered a fling with Marissa and the yard guy. So once again there were four, and they seemed perfect. Well, I guess they still are.

Except, Seth came back. With Ryan. The unblemished bubble we lived in for about two months was popped. A glimpse of the past was forming in my mind. Something I thought I forgot when I got the letter.

Recently, however, things have receded to normal. To fare up again with the whole Caleb/Lindsay thing. That was weird.

But Cohen and I actually seem to be pretty good friends now. Much to Zach's dismay. He gets pretty upset when I talk about Seth. Especially when he came back from winter break and found out I spent Chrismukkah at the Cohen's.

Honestly, I really don't care what Zach thinks about Seth. Because, as I ponder it, Seth and I had a _very _good three in a half months together as a couple. Cohen made me forget about the unimportant things in my life- like gossip or my reputation- and pointed out the things with value- like friends and relationships.

But the glimpse I had did not last very long. However, Seth Cohen was here again. A little changed, tanned, and with shorter hair, but still physically here. It wasn't what I hadexpected, but secretly, I was happy.

He was home safe. For now.

I do realize this was a little weird, or at least I thought it was. Hope you liked it, please review!


	3. The Deep Blue Nothing

I read other fanfics after I wrote the last chapter and realized there were a lot about Seth and Summer hooking up and cheating on Zach and Alex. I decided not to go that way. I also saw a lot of swearing. I don't mean to be a goody-goody, but I really think that it kinda ruins the story. No offense.

I had a lot of time on my hands, since it is winter break and all, so I wrote another chapter! Happy Holidays you guys, and I hope you had an awesome Christmukkah! I'm pretty proud of this chapter- in my opinion, it's my best yet! I hope you enjoy it and if you do, review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, nothin' but an Adam Brody poster.

* * *

If you live in Newport Beach, you would find it is a small town. Blonde, tanned, gossiping barbies, with trust funds and Beemers, ready to party, get drunk and/or high, and hook up- if you are over the age of 16. If you are the parent of one of these, you go to the latest black tie event, one week with your husband or wife, the next week with your 'significant other' on the side. You talk about who got a chin implant, boob job, whose cheating on whom, who got whose wife pregnant, blah, blah, blah...

But according to Summer Roberts (now), you live in the deep blue nothing. Last year, she would have been right there with the Newpsies; however, judging from prior events (such as a boy whose last name would be Cohen) she has shifted slightly out from that inner circle.

The deep blue nothing is a place, to Summer, where not a single thing she cares about exists. It is the epitome where everything comes together of what she once knew, but now is ignorant to.

She knows there is more out there from this self-absorbed bubble of high society, more than Prada handbags and Gucci shoes. Not that that is what makes Newport- not at all. Well, maybe a little.

But the point is that everyone has a secret. And they are terrified their neighbor will find them out. Or maybe that's not exactly how Ryan phrased it, since he told her a long time ago. But some have work done, a mistress, an allegement love child, even a passion for something. Or a passion for someone.

It took some convincing, but Summer knew who her true white knight would eventually be. He definitely wasn't perfect, but she could feel their sparks. Their chemistry and karma.

And let's just say, his name isn't Zach, obviously. Summer was- and maybe is- in love with her Prince Charming. Zach was sort of a temporary. Someone who was there for her when she needed him. Summer was 'in like' with Zach, she didn't feel love. She went into it knowing it probably couldn't get as serious as....the way it was before the summer.

What an interesting name Summer has. Its meaning, compared to the season. The season of scandal, love, and loss.

She knows she cares for Zach, but their relationship does not have that special light of affection. That light of passion. When he looks at her, she realizes that sparkle isn't in his eyes. He notices the same from her. Unfortunately for him, he discovered she does have that for someone else. And that significant person has had that for her for a long time, probably more than she realizes. And Zach can't be with Summer if she feels something else, something stronger, for another guy.

If he knew what they had been through, he would probably understand. But he has no idea whatsoever, not a clue. He just knows they had "a history," as Summer likes to put it. She hasn't even told him about the coffee cart fiasco, which was why he was confused as to Seth standing on a hot dog stand at the Kick-Off Carnival.

Or why they were dancing together at The SnO.C.; why at first she didn't want to dance with him as it would probably bring back old memories, because dancing to a slow song was what pushed them into dating.

Or the Wonder Woman costume on Christmas, which was why he questioned Summer about it after he found it in her closet, and then he questioned her with why she just shrugged it off.

And why was Zach looking in his girlfriend's closet? To find skeletons, of course. And the blue and red sparkly ensemble was about the only one he found, aside from a picture of them on the beach. Kissing. Because she stuffed all the other things that reminded her of him in a pink box and dumped it on his bed when he was in the deep blue nothing.


End file.
